Pharmacy
The Pharmacy is a possible location available in the Father's Promise and The Last Broadcast DLCs. It also appears in playthroughs with Final Cut content enabled. Final Cut The Pharmacy is a small, low-danger area that can be easily scavenged and is thus ideal for early-game phase. Overview * The player starts on the left * Of the several loot piles, there are three marked "Private Property" * There is a single note on the top floor that reads, "There's blood on the floor, everything is in mess." * The NPCs in this map carry no items; no items can be looted from them * There is one piece of furniture that can be chopped for wood and fuel * Subsequent visits to the Pharmacy after having helped the NPCs will cause them to loot all the piles in the map, causing any unclaimed items to disappear NPCs: Elena and Patrik Two NPCs, Elena and Patrik, are located on the top floor. The gravely wounded Patrik lies in bed while Elena sits on an armchair in dejection. Upon seeing the player, Elena's in-game dialogue will trigger: "Please, help..."/"Patrik was wounded"/"We don't have any bandages." The trading icon then pops up. If the player brought a bandage with them, it can be traded for one medication, and one only. Finishing the deal will trigger another dialogue: "Oh, yes! Thank God... And thank you!"/"Here, you should feel better soon." The two NPCs do not move for the rest of the night. Helping them will provide a morale boost to all altruists in the shelter the next day, while more selfish survivors will question and even complain about the loss of bandages. Strategies * On the first visit, after the bandages have been handed over to Elena, she will sit down and start to nurse Patrik. Players can take this opportunity to clear out all Private Property stashes on this floor without being noticed. This still counts as stealing but will not cause Elena to chastise the player. * Quite a few essential items are in the pilfer piles, including ~3 Electric Parts. Players should choose carefully between incurring morale penalties for looting Private Property, and forgoing non-renewable essentials. * Should the player decide to visit the Pharmacy again after helping Patrik, both NPCs will be up and about, scavenging all loot piles (except pilfer piles) in the map, causing any unclaimed items to disappear. Below are two ways of preventing this which do not require killing the NPCs: *# Right on the first night, there is enough time to move all the regular loot pile items into the Private Property containers. Do note that for subsequent visits, these containers do not turn into regular loot piles, and may incur stealing penalty if pilfered (more testing required). *# The player must have gathered all items into a single loot pile beforehand in order for this second method to work. Before any one NPC has the chance to rummage through the loot pile, the player should stand right where the Looting icon is. This discourages the NPC from reaching the pile, leaving players free to take the items. * Alternatively, since both NPCs are unarmed, players may choose to kill them all on the first visit. This saves on one bandage, at the expense of morale penalty, missing out on one Medication, and no lootable items from the corpses. The Last Broadcast Overview The Pharmacy is unlocked after broadcasting information from the Toy Store and visiting the Music Club. It is a multi-level building. There are various public loot piles on the main floor and in the basement. Scenario Details In the lower-left room, Esma can find Davor and his brother, the owners. They are having an argument - Davor supports the rebels, but his brother is extremely concerned about the military targeting their pharmacy. The military is about to strike a main rebel hideout, with Davor wanting warn them via the radio. Once the conversation is over, both men will speak to Esma, attempting to sway her to their side - changing what is broadcast by Malik. If Esma chooses to support Davor, the hideout is evacuated, but nonetheless, Davor is killed by the soldiers. If Esma instead lies to Malik, Davor and his brother will flee, but Davor will show up at the shelter, telling Esma he's told the rebels about their lies. The upper floors contain a room with private property that can be accessed with a Saw Blade, but it will be marked public after the broadcast. Father's Promise Overview The Pharmacy becomes available after Adam has visited his Brother's House. Investigating clues at the Pharmacy will allow Adam to access both the Looted Gas Station and the Shelled School. Quotes Category:Locations Category:DLC